Jueves
by Aara Black
Summary: Cada mañana la miraba, cada sonrisa se quedaba grabada, porque no tenia el valor de hablarle?...Merelsa


Este par de historias no me pertenecen yo sólo juego con ellas un rato!

* * *

Realmente ahora no sabia que estaba esperando si tomar el tren o verla a ella, cada día llegaba tarde a su trabajo con tal de compartir... el vagón porque hablando con la verdad jamás se había atrevido siquiera a sentarse junto a ella.

Pero es que era tan perfecta! Desde su brillante color de cabello tan claro que no podía ser llamado simplemente rubio si no más bien parecía plata que enmarcaba unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y su piel tan blanca como la nieve... Que no daría por tocarla siquiera.

Hoy estaba preciosa, mas de lo normal, llevaba una falda de varios tonos de azul vaporosa que le daba la impresión estaba hecha de miles de cristales o mejor dicho de hielo... curioso, siempre tan fina, se mira tan delicada, tan fuera de lugar sentada al otro lado del vagón con la espalda recta los tobillos juntos pero con la mirada tan firme que da la idea de que congela. Y para ella así se sentía! No tenía idea de que le había hecho esa chica sentada frente a ella pero le fasinaba, cada noche llegaba a a casa esperando pronto que a maneciera para verla nuevamente, las horas nocturnas las pasaba imaginado pensando en su sonrisa de la cual sólo había sido espectadora porque no fue para ella... pero sin embargo la amaba!. Soñaba despierta con el momento de armarse de valor para simplemente saludarla... su cuerpo pedía un descanso pero su mente lo negaba no quiera dejar de mirarla.

Bostezo, estaba agotada pero no quiera perder ni un minuto de su compañía.

Ella la miró esos ojos tan profundos, pero que parecían ligeramente empañados, un suspiro se le escapo al mirarla pero ella pronto cerró sus ojos privando al mundo de su belleza, ¿porque tenía que tener esa mirada que tan fuerte que parecía robarle la cordura? Apartó la vista de esos ojos llenos de melancólica, ¿porque estaba triste? ¿Quien la había lastimado? Si continuaba mirándola sería incapaz de dejarla ir nunca... se miraba tan frágil era la primera vez que le daba esa impresión, parecía temblar e intentar fundirse con el asiento...

Tu corazón de su profundo sueño tal vez despertará... esa pequeña línea vino a su mente al mirarla, era el poema favorito de su madre y ella lo entonaba con gusto para ella, a su madre le fasinaba la etiqueta y era honor a los buenos modales, estaba segura de que si conociera a la chica frente a ella la amaría... tal como ella lo hacía.

El tiempo avanzaba cruzaban citios desconocidos pero a la vez tan familiares, recorridos del día a día pero sin la atención suficiente, cada rostro conocido memorizado por la inercia de mirarlos cada día se fueron perdiendo entre la multitud en cada parada, tu teléfono suena, es tu padre. ¡Mérida! Exclama con fuerza y esa voz potente que no dudas se haya escuchado por todo el vagon y la miras y te sonrojas al tener nueva mente su atención, otro suspiro otra vez esos ojos tristes pero ella ahora parece concentrada en ti, y tu corazón late con fuerza, pero pronto aparta la mirada, y terminas tu llamada mirando la ventana y asegurando que pasarás por su casa más tarde. La observas tiene los ojos cerrados tan fuerte mente que temes y no los abra nuevamente, pero en tu observación la escuchas susurrar tu nombre "Me-Mérida"y la miras colorearse al tono de tu cabello te devuelve la mirada avergonzada. ¡Es suficiente! te dices a ti misma es hora de ser valiente y te levantas cruzas el vagón y te sientas a su lado,antes de ser consciente de nuevo ya estás estrechando su mano "Elsa" murmura en un tono que te obliga a acercarte para escuchar, "Mérida" repites nuevamente sin soltar su mano, es pequeña blanca y delicada es como nieve, pero tan suave a tu tacto y tan tibia que no la quieres soltar y te alegras cuando ella no hace intento alguno de separla, porque se miran tan perfectas que pareciera que llevan una eternidad así, porque se siente lo correcto y sabes que también ella lo ve, así que mirando sus manos unidas te atrevescir lo que sólo en sueños hablas "no se quien eres pero llevo una vida esperandote" y ella sonríe y te mira con esos ojos tan azules empañados y sonrie y esa sonrisa es para ti única exclusiva y tan hermosa que decides que es ru cosa favorita en el mundo en el instante en que la ves, tu corazón late con tanta fuerza que tu cara siente los colores subir por lo que te alegras cuando llegan al túnel final que les indica su pronto destino, la sientes soltar tu mano para tocar tu cara y tan inesperado como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos en el beso más tierno que jamás has tenido, lento suave y tan lleno de cariño que no lo recistes y al separarse con las frentes unidas le susurras un "te quiero" la sientes sonreír contra tu boca, y la oscuridad ya no termina.


End file.
